A Tear Gone, a Star Remembered
by Leshaya
Summary: OneShot....A conversation between two people. A love needed and wanted, and not allowed, is enough to break any heart. Even one supposedly covered in ice, and one of the most forgiving. Read and tell me what you think. Its sad and tragic. R and R Please!:


A tear gone, a Star remembered

By:Leshaya

A girl with black hair, sat on a hill. It was an ordinary night for any body else, but not so ordinary for the girl in question. Her cerulean eyes watched everything around her, but not really seeing. The only movement she made was her chest slowly moving in and out with her breathing. A sad smile gracing her lips, as a tear trailed its way from her eye, to drip into the ground and disappear as if it was never there. The only residual of the pain the girl felt was in her heart, shining through her eyes. A man slowly walked up behind the girl, his steps quick and light, leaving no sound in their wake. Yet she knew he was there. He was always there to pick up the pieces. His golden eyes pierced her with that look that she can never quite understand. IT could be curiosity, animosity, friendship, worry. She could never tell. His eyes never spoke.

"Kagome" her name rolled across the grass, wrapping the silence in his dark and rich voice. She slowly looked up to him.

"Yes, I know" she turned her gaze back to the stars, and paused for a second. "He chose you know. I suppose that doesn't come as much of a shock. I tried to fool myself, but I just can't. And the strange thing…." She whispered, " Is that I'm not angry. I understand. I finally understand what it was like to feel torn, between your first love, and your new. The act of betrayal. I understand." It seemed like forever before the man spoke.

"You know what I can not tell you" he said, a hint of sadness shining through for only her to see. He moved gracefully, and sat beside Kagome on the grass, gazing at the stars. HE had always wondered what she saw in the stars.

"Why do you gaze at the stars with such longing?" he asked. It always went like this. A confession. A question. Silence, and then he is gone. Kagome sighed, and thought of her answer. Her eyes troubled as she turned to look at the man.

"The stars never change. They are always there, always watching. Many times, they have been my confidant. And….the same star is always there. In the same spot. I can find it whenever I can look. I wish……never mind" she whispered sadly. She knew he would not understand. The look of puzzlement crossing his face was testament to that. HE would never understand.

The man turned back to the stars and actually looked at them. They looked normal. They looked as they always had. Sometimes he never understood this girl beside him.

"I must tell you" said a soft voice. The man looked over at Kagome, seeming to tell her to continue. She took a deep breath. "I won't be here much longer. My time in this era is coming to a close. I'm going home. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know anything, but I know I must leave." She sighed. She didn't expect him to say anything. He never did. But maybe……

"IF you must go, you must go. Why stay" he said. IT wasn't a question. It was a statement. Kagome looked on in sadness. Her cerulean eyes filling with tears, before she forced them away.

"I love you" she whispered. She always told him. She never got an answer. But then, she already knew what it was. The sad smile she wore earlier returned and this time remained. For somebody so young, she had felt to much loss. She was jaded. She lost all of her friends. Naraku had taken them from her. And now, she was about to lose the second man she had ever loved.

The man stood up and looked down at Kagome. HE looked as he was about to say something, but apparently thought better of it. He turned and walked towards the woods, his eyes filled with pain and sadness, before being lost to the cold mask that comforted him in the quiet. The smell of tears reached his nose and he knew that she cried. HE hated it when she cried. HE stopped walking, his gold eyes looking back at her.

"You know I can not answer you" he said, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"I know, but one can't help but dream can they. I will miss you." She whispered, getting up to face him. Her face was lined with sadness, as it seemed to leak from her very pores, suffocating him. IT was her eyes that hurt the most. They seemed so broken, so jaded. The wind picked up her hair, and his eyes widened. She looked like a fallen angel, and he knew it was his fault.

"I'm sorry Kagome" It seemed like the only thing he could say. He gave a brief smile, a sad smile, and disappeared into the dark forest. Kagomes shoulders sagged under an invisible weight. How she loved that man. The man who had rescued her. Not only her body, but her heart and mind. It hurt to let go, but they had separate paths. She could not walk his, and he could not walk hers. Kagome turned, the wind making her shiver and walked towards the well, her thoughts consumed with the man. She reached her destination and laid a hand on the well. The power was draining. She knew she wouldn't come back here. She raised her gaze one last time, and sighed. This was her home, and she was leaving. She had to, she couldn't stay. There were too many memories. Good and bad, but still there. She laid her legs over the rim and looked in. Darkness filled her vision, but she knew that this was her way home. She looked back at the forest, tears leaking out as her heart broke.

"Goodbye my love. My Sesshoumaru" And she was gone, in a flash of blue light. Unaware that said demon watched, and released a tear, before gathering himself and straightening.

"Goodbye Kagome. I love you" was all that was heard, as the wind fell silent, in mourning for a love found and lost. Sesshoumaru was gone. Kagome was gone. But their love still bonded them through time and space, as the last of their tears, soaked into the ground, never to been seen again. But always in memory.

THE END

Hey people. It is 11:51 pm, and my internet kicked out so I thought I would write this. I was really trying to get the characters right. I wanted a sad story, but I wanted it to be realistic in some sorts. Please tell me what you think, _ I value your opinion_ I hope you liked it. I know it was short, but I couldn't draw it out any longer, im to tired.  Goodnight world, and remember. The stars are always there. No matter who you are, or where you are, they are always there. Take comfort in the fact that you are not as alone as you may feel. Goodnight!


End file.
